Yuu Ume
Yuu Ume '(ゆう梅, ''Ume Yū) is a powerful Human from Earth and the half brother of the Human Saiyan hybrid, Shiki. He says that he is "retired" as a fighter, claiming to be living a normal life like any other Human on Earth, but in reality he is still a fighter and attempts to avoid any fights. Appearance Yuu is an average height young man with grey eyes and short black hair, and is seen many times with a carefree and somewhat childish smile on his face, even in a battle he is seen smiling while his face and body is covered in his enemy's blood. His attire consists of a black jacket with a white collar and five yellow buttons with a white shirt with short sleeves under it, and finally matching black pants and black shoes, Personality Yuu is a strange yet playful and carefree person, showing that he enjoys relaxing and peaceful moments instead of fighting, though he still shows joy in fighting, but is in denial of that fact saying he doesn't like fighting and that he retired as a fighter, despite it being an obvious lie by those who saw him fighting. In fact, Yuu tends to lie alot, mostly about things people would naturally lie about and things he doesn't wish to bother with, such as lying when someoen asks him a question saying he doesn't know even though he does. He is apparantly frigophobic, which is a fear of being too cold or just cold, seen by how he hates cold seasons especially winter and tries to keep himself warm by wearing extra clothes on and always being in warm places, though people say he is exaggerating, which he is in fact doing, yet Yuu still does that routine every year. Yuu is a pervert, as he tends to ask feamles innapropriate questions such as if they are virgins, or what are their three sizes, he further shows his perverted behavior by usually grouping girls he knows from the back when he's happy to see them, which makes him very hated among all the girls he knows, including his female relatives, such as sisters and cousins. Such things also result in him being kicked, punched and nearly killed by the women he knows, which he never appears to get mad about. He has shown to be bad in games that involve thinking or strategy, such as chess, and gets easily frustrated from playing them and always loses. Shiki has mentioned that anyone can win against Yuu when it comes to strategy games, even someone younger than him in many years, like a three year old, can easily gain victory against him in such games. However, despite how cheerful and carefree Yuu may seem, he is also a merciless and uncaring fighter, who would kill anyone who challenges him, not caring about who he kills or why. He also shows a malicious grin and his eyes widen whenever he is fighting, showing his joy for battle, which Yuu himself fears about him, which is why he tries to avoid fighting or any kind of violent acts. Powers & Abilities Yuu has proven himself much stronger than an ordinary human would be, he has shown great tolerance towards pain that he appears as if he doesn't feel any pain. It was most likely developed from his constant "punishments" because of his perverted acts. Also, Despite his slim and none muscular appearance, Yuu has enough physical strength to lift a car or break a concrete wall and the ground. He is highly athletic and fast, which matches his slim and not so muscular appearance, and also has great reflexes to be able of dodging several enemy attacks, though he doesn't tend to attack while dodging. Yuu fighting style isn't anything specific or special, but mainly focuses on a combination of speed, strength, kicks, punches and his high tolerance towards pain, which allows him to perform attacks that would also cause damage towards himself. He is also very ruthless as he would step on his enemies if they are down and crush their heads, since he prefers to finish his fights quickly and also belives that the fight won't end unless he kills his enemies. Most of his techniques are not performed with ki manipulation but mostly on his own raw strength, though some may involve some minor ki techniques, such as ki blast or flight. Techniques *Flight: The ability to fly with the use of ki. *[http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Ki_Blast Ki Blast]: The most basic form of energy wave. **Endless Pain: Yuu fires a nearly endless barrage of ki blasts from both his hands in great speed, each blast is fired in a form of a blue orb. **'''Tip Of The Iceberg: First, Yuu slammed his open palm at his enemy's face and fires a ki blast almost instantly after saying the name of the attack, that sends his enemy flying back which gives Yuu the chance to quickly get behind his enemy and fire another blast from behind once his hand makes contact with his enemy's back, firing another point blank attack. **'Foot ''Ki Blast': A ki blast fired from Yuu's foot, which always ends up destroying whatever he wears on his feet. It is the same strength as a normal ki blast. *'Finger Beam: A beam fired from the index finger, Yuu usually uses it when close to his enemies to pierce their bodies. *Energy Absorption: Yuu is capable of absorbing the energy of others by touching them, though the absorption rate takes time depending on Yuu's own current condition. **'''Redirection: Firstly, Yuu absorbs an attack's energy in one hand then transmits it into his other hand, then he prepares to flick a small blue orb formed in front of his finger which is a combination of both his ki and his enemy's attack. Once Yuu flicks the orb it erupts into a large blast of energy, and with both his and his enemy's energy combined into it, it has destructive force. It can be used in a different manner which is by simply absorbing an attack and instantly redirecting it with the same amount of power it had before. Martia Art Techniques *'Crusher '(クラッシャー, Kurasshā): Yuu jumps over his enemy and kicks their face the minute he gets close to them, he kicks them with enough force to make them fall on the ground, then step on their heads crushing them to the ground creating an imprint of his enemy's head at the ground. *'Breaker' (ブレーカ, Burēka): Yuu charges at his enemy until he is face to face with his enemy, he then hits his enemy in different parts of the body, beginning with simple punches, then continuing with kicks , mostly to the legs, arms and shoulder, sometimes the stomach as well. Yuu then finishes with a headbutt to his enemies sending them flying back. Trivia *Yuu's appearance is based off Misogi Kumagawa from Medaka Box. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Human Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Male Category:Martial Arts Master Category:Ki Manipulator Category:Dragon Ball Kaikina